ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Riders
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Riders :The riders are what makes the team. Without the riders, there would be no team and no racing. Each team must have at least 9 riders on the roster. Riders have different abilities and different talents. The talent is unknown but can be partly known by using the talent scout. Abilities/Stats :There's a total of 8 abilities and two factors defining the riders' shape and motivation - these are called stats. All of them are based on numbers from 1 to 99 where 99 is the best possible. The abilities are as follows: : :While the two remaining stats are: : :When listening riders in a table it would be hard to get an overview if it wasn't for the helping colours. Abilities ranging from 50 and up are coloured in different colours matching the specific range the stat is within. The colours are as follows: :50-59 is highlighted as blue :60-69 is highlighted as dark blue :70-79 is highlighted as green :80-89 is highlighted as dark green :90-99 is highlighted as red :Next to the listed highlights are two highlights for race shape and discipline. These highlights are intended as warnings to those managers who might not notice, that their riders are getting out of shape. Yellow highlighted race shape or discipline indicates the stat is disturbingly low while an orange highlight indicates that the stat has reach the lowest value possible. The stats are further elaborated at the end of this chapter. Age and Retirement :Riders all have an age increasing over their career. Each season counts as one year. Every rider will keep riding as long as a team finds him interesting. This means that riders only retire once they are without a team and unable to find a new team. :Riders' performance decrease as they age. Once a rider reached age 28, his performance will start reducing by 4% a season. The drop is calculated on a day to day basis to avoid thresholds. A rider does though increase his performance as he gain experience - read about this below. :When it comes to youth competitions in tours the maximum age in order to compete is 25. Only riders who start the season by the age of 24 can compete in the youth competitions no matter when the birthday is. Ready to retire :When a rider reaches a certain age, he will be ready to retire. This means that the rider will not go to the transfer list if he is released. Instead he will retire and remain as a rider who retired with the team. Riders want to retire at different ages. When a rider who is ready to retire is released, the team still receives the release value. Experience :Every rider has an experience level that increases as the rider earns more experience from racing. The increase in experience depends on the level of competition. The more difficult the race is (depending primarily on divisions, but also classics influences this), the bigger experience gain. :The benefit from experience depends on the most experienced rider in the race. Technically, the most experienced rider will set the "standard". Anyone with less experience than him will have his performance reduced with up to 50%. The 50% reduction only happens if a rider is completely unexperienced compared to an experienced rider. In most common cases, it will be a matter of 1-10%, and rare cases it might even go up to 20%. It all depends on who is racing who. Experience Levels :Experience is indexed with levels. The higher experience level, the better performance. The levels range from 1 to 9. Below is a table displaying how big the performance reduction is compared to the different levels. : :The above table only takes the level thresholds in consideration. The actual reduction will depend on where the rider is between the two levels, but the table gives a good indication as to how the reduction is settled. :Riders can only earn experience when they enter a race with at least 65 discipline and if they are not injured. :Keep in mind that the experience levels are just an visualization on the experience. What actually matters is the experience index behind the levels. This also means that the levels have different coverage. In general, it gets harder and harder for a rider to gain a level, yet the actual experience gain is always beneficial. One exception to this is level 1 which in most cases has a big coverage in order to cover many of very unexperienced riders. It will therefore in most cases take a while for a rider to go past level 1. Talent and Potential :Each rider has a talent. Some are born to be better than others. The talent may vary from stat to stat, and the potential and value of a rider is often evaluated from a rider's full potential in all stats, as one single ability alone won't do much. :The potential decides how good a rider can get in the various stats, ranging from 35 to 99. Instead of describing the potential with numbers, the potential is mentioned with labels such as small, average, good and more. Each label refers to a range of numbers which can be seen below. As with the stats, the potentials also match the colouring highlights. : :Besides the specific potential known (once scouted) there's an unknown potential determinating the overall outcome of a rider. This means that a good visual potential won't do it all alone, as not everyone can reach their full potential. The overall potential sets a limit as to how much training the rider can receive regardless of the potential in the specific stats. :In order to see a rider's potential you must use the talent scout. Ranking :Just like the teams, the riders also have their individual rankings both nationally and internationally. The points counted are those generated by the rider throughout the season - even if the rider changes team. The leading rider in each nation will be riding races in he national jersey which is normally used by the national team. :Examples of national jerseys: picture here Abilitiess/Stats Explained :The various stats aren't as much worth as they can be combine. For instance a rider who's good at climbing would be prefered to be good at downhilling as well, as these often feature in the same races. The higher value, the better result. :Climbing specifies a rider's ability to climb mountains. A high value will result in an advantage in the mountains when riding uphill. :Downhill specifies a rider's descending skills. If a rider is a strong downhiller, he'll use less efforts on the descends. :Hills specifies a rider's ability to climb short climbs steep or not. Hills and mountains are different in the sense that hills are usually below 3km while mountains are longer and different talent is demanded for the two sorts of climbs. :Sprinting specifies how fast a rider is in a sprint and in acceleration. Sprinting is used at any race at the end, but the route might be so demanding that even a strong sprinter will be exhausted by the sprint. :Flat Road specifies how strong a rider is on purely flat roads and is a good expression of power. The flat road ability is also relevant when it comes to performance in the wind. :Cobblestone specifies how well the rider is able to ride on cobblestones and gravel. :Technique specifies the rider's technique on a bike used for both downhilling, positioning in the peloton, sprinting, cobblestones, etc. :Time Trial specifies how good a rider is on his own riding against the clock. :Discipline is a combination of many things such as motivation, engagement, fitness, preparations, race "hunger", and much more. Riders restore discipline by having breaks from racing. Riders with low discipline are more likely to crash or get injured during races. :Race Shape specifies how fit a rider is when it comes to racing alone. It's not enough to be fit - you also have to be used to the racing, speed, intervals, etc. The race shape factor increases by every race, but drops over time. Rider Types :There are many different rider types, as they can be combined differently. The basic and typical types are however riders for the mountains, sprints or time trials. :Riders for the mountains mainly need climbing and downhill. The weigthening can vary a lot - some riders are better downhills while others prefor a lot of climbing. As supporting abilities, hills, sprinting and technique is often prefered. By combining the stats and potentials, you can create advanced rider types as a climbing rider who's a good finiseur. :Sprinting riders obviously need sprinting as their primary ability, while flat road and technique are important as well. Again, it's possible to make a sprinting rider strong on small climbs (hills or climbing) as well in order to expand his repertoire. Alternatively, the sprinter might become a good timetrailist and do well on short prologues. :A time trial rider is hard to define in a specific way. The time trial ability is of course the main factor, but depending on the rider's purpose he may be strong in climbing or hills while flat road and technique are often consiered as the most important secondary stats for a time trialist. :The options are many, and it's up to the various team managers to shape the riders the way they want them for the team. Different managers share different opinions on the topic though there are some somewhat fixed guidelines as mentioned above. Top form :Riders are able to reach top form. When a rider is in top form, his performance will be increase by 10%. :To get in top form, a rider must reach high values of both discipline and race shape at the same time. When both values are 90 or above, the top form will trigger. Between each top form, a rider must get a rest. When reaching a discipline value of 65 or less while having a race shape of 75 or less, the rider has had enough rest and will be ready to achieve a new top form. A rider can only trigger his top form 45 days after the last time he triggered the top form. Team Spirit :A rider's team spirit indicates how well the rider performs in a team. The team spirit has no influence on the rider's performance on his own. :On a team with full team spirit, the riders benefit from each other as much as possible, making the supporting riders contribute. :The team spirit is measured in percentage. The percentage decides how much a supportive rider will contribute to the captain. If a rider's team spirit is 75%, he will contribute with 75% of his maximum contribution in a supportive role. Team Spirit Influence :Many different factors influence a rider's total team spirit. Below you'll find a list of the factors and an indication as to how they will influence ("+" meaning positively, "-" meaning negatively). : *Riders who were hired within the latest month does not get their team spirit affected by transfers. Rider Value :Rider Value is the minimum transfer price of a rider. Rider Value is the based on: Rider Average, the skills ranging from small to incredible, Discipline (DP), Race Shape (RS), Training Points and the number of results. You can use this tool to calculate the RV. Rider Average Above 40 = $ 2.000 Above 41 = $ 5.000 Above 42 = $ 9.000 Above 43 = $ 14.000 Above 44 = $ 21.500 Above 45 = $ 31.500 Above 46 = $ 45.500 Above 47 = $ 63.500 Above 48 = $ 83.500 Above 49 = $108.500 Skills Equal or above 50 = 2 500 Equal or above 60 = 7 500 Equal or above 70 = 17 500 Equal or above 80 = 37 500 Equal or above 90 = 77 500 DP and RS $200 per point Training Points $75 per point